Hat
by Microcrane
Summary: There was no way Inasa couldn't be proud of his heritage, and that hat that he wore was all he had to show as a testament.


**Hm more one-shots. Short and shitty, sorry in advance.  
**

* * *

Quirks. Such a fascinating thing, really - something that gives an individual an amazing and unrivalled ability that could allow them to do multitudes more than one without a Quirk. Back in the day, there were no such things as Quirks, he mused to himself. Nothing called a Quirk, anyways. It was simply called an anomaly. And **that man** happened to be that anomaly.

He smiled a little as he gazed at the cap in his hands, heavy black making the familiar strip of yellow stand out more, having held up surprisingly well despite the years passed. This was the hat of **that man** , and frankly he felt so incredibly flattered to be allowed the honor of owning it. Looking at himself in the mirror leaning against the wall of his room, Inasa carefully pulled on the old military cap, admiring how well it fit with his simplistic hero costume.

There was simply no way he could resist designing it this way, not with how **that man** had inspired him and given him that motivated him to keep going. A dark and matted maroon coat sat upon his shoulders with a pale gray scarf, over a dark and dull yellow kimono ending just above his knees, just short enough to show off his white knee-guards, along with his black boots, silver pipes and vents along the sides.

The star in the center of the yellow ribbon circling around the hat stood out prominently and his smile evolved into a wide grin, pleased with how this had come out. Much better than anticipated. He had made this costume entirely modelled around the clothes **that man** had worn all those years ago, after all.

Reluctantly, though, he pulled off his hero costume in favour of changing into his school uniform, keeping the cap on. Naturally, Inasa had gotten into large amounts of trouble in the beginning of the year for not wearing the uniform's hat instead of his personal preference, but was quickly given permission to do so once the entire faculty had come to the realization whose hat it was. Too bad Inasa's father wasn't there most of the time, he would have loved to hear that. He always loved stories about the hat.

He felt very proud to have been given this hat, the first to hold it after its original owner, the first to place it upon his head without needing to ever take it off. Though, Inasa made sure to take very good care of it as it was much too precious to damage or lose. Picking up his schoolbag, Inasa glanced at himself one final time in the mirror before leaving his room and lumbering happily down the stairs. Upon reaching the kitchen, he blinked in surprise.

A male figure stood there, at the counter finishing something up before realizing he'd arrived and looking up. That same messy and unkempt black hair greeted Inasa, a welcomed sight along with those telltale three scars along his face and kind brown eyes. **The man** smiled kindly at him, looking so incredibly young despite the given circumstances. Inasa naturally beamed in return, seeming to shine so brightly as he walked up to **the man** and embraced him happily, extracting a light laugh and warm greeting.

"Father! I didn't know you came home!" The teen sounded ecstatic as he pulled away, watching **the man** reach up and pat his head gently.

"You sure grew a lot, kiddo. It's only been a few months, too," **his father** chuckled, putting two plates of food on the table, waving for Inasa to come and join **him**.

"Yes! I have so much to tell you!" he shouted excitedly, quickly eating his breakfast, **his father** taking his time, watching with light but joking exasperation as Inasa scarfed it all down. Then **his** gaze trailed upwards and his expression turned amused, catching his son's attention. "What is it, father?"

"You really like that hat too much, Inasa. It's not that big a deal," **his father** scratched his cheek awkwardly and Inasa watched with rapt attention how **he** avoided touching **his** scars without even realizing it.

"Of course it's a big deal! You gave it to me," Inasa protested childishly and the man let out a breath through his nose, calm gaze trailing back to his son's own, establishing eye contact.

"It's a miracle they let you keep it. Speaking of, you came down a little late so won't the Provisional Hero License Exam be starting soon?" Seeing the bummed pout Inasa had adopted, **he** was quick to add, "I'll be here after it's over, don't worry."

With that, Inasa's sunny grin returned as he quickly took his plate to the kitchen sink, placing it in before grabbing his bag and running to the doorway, pausing before turning back to **his father** and saluted. "At ease," **his father** sounded genuinely exasperated this time and Inasa relaxed his form immediately, waiting for a few tense seconds before **his father** sent him a genuine grin, pride and encouragement in his eyes.

"Good luck, kiddo, you better make it. If you don't, I'm taking that hat back until you do."

Inasa just returned his father's expression, though with more determination than anything. Shouting his reply, the man nodded in approval, watching as Inasa left with a confident bounce in his step, quickly leaving his line of vision. He stayed by the window a minute longer before taking his own plate to the sink and beginning to wash them. Idly turning off the sink, he climbed the stairs to go to his room and opened the door, finding so many old relics of adventures long passed. Sitting at his desk, his smile solidified, feeling that giddy nostalgia bubble up in his chest.

Another smile tugged at his lips as his first and only child's words echoed through his mind.

 _"Of course! I'm the son of Sugimoto the Immortal! There's no way I'll fail!"_


End file.
